Blame It On The Snow
by everycloudhas
Summary: He always considered his gift as a curse. Till the day she came into his life. She could help him with the girl he liked. It was perfect. But... why was she occupying his mind more than the girl of his dreams. He knew he should not, he could not fall in love with her. He did not want to admit it but he knew, they will never have a happy ending or even an ending at all. AU
1. Chapter 1

(幽靈)

"Tadaima." Kurosaki Ichigo announced grumpily as he took off his school shoes.

His youngest sister came out from the kitchen and greeted him, "Okaeri, onii-Chan." Unlike him, Kurosaki Yuzu was a bundle of cheerfulness.

He acknowledged the perky welcoming home with a little wave and started to go in the direction of his bedroom.

"Oh, onii-chan. Otou-san wants to see you in his clinic the moment you are home, so you should go now." Yuzu informed her brother.

Ichigo wondered what he has done now? "Did he mention as to why he wanted to see me for? Do you have any clue?" He tried to seek more revelation from his sister so he can better defend himself.

Yuzu shook her head, "I have no idea. Otou-san ran out of his clinic minutes before you came home, all excited and telling me he wanted you in his clinic as soon as you are home. You better just go and get it over with." Yuzu advised her brother and gave him an encouraging smile.

Ichigo gave a deep resigned sigh and walked towards his father's clinic and prepared himself to meet his doom.

(幽靈)

Knock.

Knock.

"Oyaji, you wanted to see me..."

HOLY NAKED WOMAN! There's a naked girl standing next to his father.

AN EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

"Ichigo, can you please close the door?" Kurosaki Isshin politely asked his son as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. And indeed there should not be any for he was a doctor, after all.

Seeing his son still not making a single move and continuing to stare unabashedly at the ethereal beauty, Isshin decided to do the deed himself. He walked by his son with a sly smile on his weathered face.

Ichigo did not know whether to feel regretful or relief. The girl's long auburn hair was covering her breasts and from what little he could see, she has quite a magnificent bosom, maybe he could blow the hair from what was covering what he could not see. That would be too obvious, right? His eyes wandered lower and lower...

And the damned table was blocking his view as well, just why was she doing in his father's clinic.

Is she a patient?

He should really apologize for barging in and try to forget what he has just seen. Although it would take a lot and he meant a lot of mental strength to forget what he has just witnessed.

"No. She is not a patient." His father calmly stated as he walked by his son to stand beside her again and he patted the girl on her head.

Her mouth opened slightly in a cute 'o' shape as she blinked at Isshin as if he has done something amazing.

What the hell!

Can his father read his mind and why is he touching the girl. Since she is not his patient,

WHY IS THERE A NAKED GIRL DOING IN HIS CLINIC!

Did he mention she is an extremely beautiful girl!?

AN EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

He began to hyperventilate, he started to breathe really fast through his mouth, he gripped the front of his school shirt.

The very beautiful naked girl furrowed her brows.

She was starting to get worried, she leant forward and...

He jumped back a few steps when he saw her hand moving towards him.

How would he react to a touch from her?

And so he dodged the touch.

She looked like he has hurt her fselings as she quickly withdrawn her pale hand.

She bowed her head and the almost luminous golden-reddish hair swayed to disclose a little of the treasure they were shielding his greedy eyes from.

He swallowed.

Blame it on his emerging hormones.

Ichigo could not take his eyes off her.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I am sorry." He apologized, for what, he did not know. But it did bring back the smile on her face when she lifted her head to accept his apology.

He continue to stare shamelessly at her. He could not help it and it was not even because...

SHE IS NAKED!

"Ichigo, if you can stop leering at her. I need you to do something for me." When did his father move so close to him? If this was one of those days his father decided to attack him, he would have no inkling of the hit he was going to get.

That was how distracted he was.

Do? What did his father want him to do and...

Did it concern her?

THE EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

(幽靈)

_(What am I doing to myself? Another new story. But do not worry, I am halfway through _[星].)


	2. Chapter 2

(幽霊)

Kurosaki Ichigo continued to stare unashamedly at the extremely beautiful naked girl even though he really knew he should not but he just can't take his eyes away from the alluring sight that is her.

And that was nothing to be ashamed of, admiring a beautiful girl, albeit an extremely beautiful naked girl.

But he was embarrassing her.

The sensible part of him was trying to tell him that.

And he could see with his own lust?-starved eyes as well.

There was hints of a pinkish tint on her rather fair smooth-looking cheeks.

He caught glimpses of a shy bashful smile before she hid her beautiful face away from him.

Kurosaki Isshin was rather glad to see his only son showing such a strong interest in the opposite sex but, first thing first, and he hit his totally distracted son hard on the back of the head.

"What the fu..." Ichigo glanced at the extremely beautiful naked girl who was staring at them alarmingly with her big innocent doe-liked eyes made even bigger by his father violent action.

He turned and glared annoyingly at his father, "Why did you hit me?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how ridiculous it sounded. His crazy homicidal old man attacked him all the time.

"I mean," Ichigo lowered his voice, "Why did you hit me in front of her?"

Isshin wriggled his eyebrows, his face set in a mischievous smile, "So, my virginal son is conscious of what this nubile young thing thinks of you?" He teased his embarrassed son.

"She is not a thing!" Ichigo blurted out.

"She's not?"

"Of course, she's not!"

"Then what is she?" His father asked innocently.

"S-She... She's a girl, you idiot!" He stated the obvious to his father.

Isshin hit him again. "Don't be so disrespectful to your father. If she's a girl, explain to me why is a naked girl doing in my room?"

_'An extremely beautiful naked girl.'_ His 'helpful' mind prompted.

Ichigo scowled at his father. "How the h..." He glanced at the angelic face, turned away quickly before his eyes wandered a little lower, he scratched the back of his head furiously, "How would I know? You were the one who told me to come here." He griped grumpily.

"True, true, very true, my sullen son. Why don't we ask her?" Isshin directed her son's gaze to the source not knowing his son was way ahead of him and once again his sight was fixed firmly on what was important to him.

At the rational back of his mind, he knew he should be asking her to cover up, but how often did he have the very fortunate opportunity to view so openly such a nature's work of masterpiece.

Zero.

Zilch.

Zip.

Nada.

You get the point.

Besides, it was not like she was doing any protesting about her body being put on show for his hungry eyes.

Lots and lots of milky white smooth skin for his eyes to feast on...

Wait, his pervert of a father can see her too. Regardless of his father being a doctor, he suddenly felt possessive of her and he did not want his father's shifty eyes to be staining on her.

Regretfully he opened his mouth when he really did not want to. "Oyaji," He began, but his father was already questioning the girl.

"My dear, can you try to speak now?"

The girl slowly opened and closed her small mouth but not a word could be heard. She pressed her two hands on her cheeks and rolled on them her palms. She tried again, but again they could hear nothing.

She looked to be on the verge of shedding tears from those bright eyes of her.

Ichigo panicked. "It's alright. We can try again." He consoled her. He did not want to see her cry.

She still looked so sad.

"Say something, old man." He appealed to his father desperately.

"It's just as I fear, she has not enough of 'it'."

"Enough of what? And what do you mean, 'try to speak now'? She has not spoken a word since she came here? Can she speak? Did you try to help her? Or were you too busy ogling at her? And... Did you touch her?!" The rapidly firing string of questioning ended with a barely veiled threat to hurt his father should he find out the old man has touched her inappropriately.

Isshin looked bug-eyed at his only son in shock. "Ichigo, my flesh and blood. I am appalled by what you are accusing me of. How could you think I could scoop to that despicable level. I am hurt, very hurt, my son." He looked at his son with woe in his eyes, tears seemingly ready to fall, but suddenly, he stood as straight as a tree trunk, he glared indignantly at Ichigo. "Besides, first and foremost 'I AM A DOCTOR'!" Kurosaki Isshin uppercased his proud profession.

"Right, my dear?" He smiled warmly at her.

The girl nodded and gave him a small sweet smile in return.

Ichigo did not like the new sensation he felt when she smiled at his idiot of a father. He has never felt this way before so he did not have anything to compare with. He definitely did not even feel like this when the one he thought he might like behaved friendly towards with any of their mutual friends.

Maybe he was coming down with something.

Maybe he should ask his 'I am a doctor' father.

He turned to his father and he was alarmed his father's smarmy face was only inches from him.

What the hell!

He jumped away from his father.

Isshin leered at him and moved closer to whisper, "Why should I do any looking when you are doing more than enough for the two of us." He chuckled boisterously at his red-faced son's embarrassing expense.

"S-Shut U-Up!" Ichigo stuttered and he was going to shut his father up when he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

The anxious girl was waving her small hands about nervously. She must be trying to communicate with them. She must be trying to stop them from fighting. She...

Ichigo was going to tell her that this was how it was like with him and his father when...

HOLY CRAP!

Her shimmering silky auburn hair shifted with the movement from her swift waving hands and very briefly and fast he thought he caught glimpses of something of a light rosy pink shade.

He felt a nose bleed coming on.

Why wasn't she wearing anything?

He sighed as he began to unbutton his school shirt.

This was the right thing to do.

The girl looked at him with curiosity.

His father smirked first before commenting with a touch of parental pride in his voice.

"My only son, though I am relieved you are interested in such a beautiful girl and your libido seems to working fine as well. Don't you think you should get to know her better? Go on a few dates first, lavish her with attention, treat her like a princess... before you ravish her right here and now on the desk. And as you can see, I am still here... unless you want me to be here to guide you through your first time, that's if, if you don't mind to an audience of one, my dear?" Isshin asked an extraordinary question in a wholly normal way.

The girl tilted her head slightly to the side and looked curiously at Isshin.

She tried to say something but again, nothing could be heard.

Ichigo worked fast to unbutton his shirt and pulled it from his pants. He wanted his hands free so that he could pummel his dirty-minded old man to the end of the earth. He quickly removed the shirt from his body. He took a quick sniff of it.

It did not smell, did it?

"Here, wear this." Ichigo offered his school uniform to the girl. "Take it to cover yourself." He said surlily to cover up his own embarrassment.

The girl just looked at the shirt. Her hands remained at her sides. She looked at Ichigo in the face. Both turned away quickly when their eyes met.

Ichigo wondered if there really was something wrong with him. His heart was beating so fast, his stomach has an uncomfortable tightness to it, as did his chest and his hands were clammy with his own fast producing sweat.

He tried pushing his shirt to her, all the while keeping his eyes away from her.

THE EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL NAKED GIRL!

"Take it, my dear. Who would have thought my scowling son could be sure a gentleman?" Isshin grinned proudly at his only son.

Ichigo turned away quickly from his insanely puffed up father as well.

Of all the things to be proud of.

"Go ahead, my dear." He heard his father coaxing the girl.

He looked first at his shirt which was still in his hand, the small pale hand slowly reaching for it and finally his cautious eyes wandered to her face.

He wished he has not.

She looked so adorable with her cute face concentrating so intensely at the small matter at hand, her eyes narrowed, her nose scrunched up, she bit on her lower lip and she might have bitten it a little too hard, cause her pink tongue slipped out to check the sore area after she flinched at the pain.

It was the lips and tongue that were causing him to go weak at the knees.

"Please," Ichigo said hoarsely and pushed his shirt towards her.

Anything to distract him from his immoral thoughts.

She continued to gaze upon the shirt like it was something truly wondrous.

She reached for it tentatively and then her hand dropped just before it touched the fabric.

She looked shyly at Ichigo and then at his father.

Ichigo looked back at her in bewilderment, while his father gave her an encouraging smile and nodded.

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath and then letting out the breath, she snatched the school shirt from Ichigo.

A surprised Ichigo looked wonderstruck as he took in the girl handling his shirt.

She gently fingered it, brought it to her chest, hugged it tightly and then she looked up to beam him an ecstatic smile that has his toes curling in his slippers.

She mouthed a 'Thank You.'

He weakly tried to smile back at her.

"Interesting," Isshin said studiously.

"Huh?" Ichigo responded dumbly and looked to his father for an explanation.

"Put it on, my dear."

Ichigo turned to see the girl lifting her arm to put it inside one of the sleeve and he turned round just as fast with his back towards her but not before he used his hand on his father's head and forced him to do the same as well.

He did not see anything.

"Face in front, oyaji." He ordered his father.

"Ichigo, my first-born, are you feeling alright? You look a little red in the face. I do hope you are not unwell. But I must say that was rather chivalrous of you."

"It's what any considerate person would have done. It's what you should have done. Again, I have my suspicions about you purposely not letting her wear anything. You pervert!"

"Ichigo, you wound me deeply. I was planning to suggest something when you came barging in."

"Barging in... I knocked. Twice. You paedophile!"

"Yes. That is correct. She is young enough to be my daughter or... daughter-in-law, ouch! That hurt. But seriously, I would never laid my hands on someone as angelically exquisite as her. Expect, as a doctor, of course. Ouch! Quit hitting your only parent!"

The father and son glared at each other.

His father broke eye contact first. "Are you done, my dear? I am turning around now."

Ichigo's hand shot up to capture his father's head again. "Don't call her that!"

"Why not? Are you... jealous?"

Ichigo just glared contemptuously at his father before slowly turning his head to where she was.

Where was she?

He turned to his father who still cannot move his head due to his restraint on him. He removed his hand and asked his father. "Where's..."

His father moved his head to direct Ichigo's gaze to the other side of him.

Ichigo turned to the other side and there she was, standing right next to him, in his shirt!

He glanced at her.

The shirt barely covered what was scared, what a stranger's eyes should not see,

But...

At last, he could see her legs.

And what a sight it was to behold.

Miles and miles of creamy smooth white skin.

He felt another nosebleed coming on.

What was hotter than an extremely beautiful naked girl?!

An extremely beautiful girl wearing his school shirt!

"Interesting." His father stated again.

"Quit saying that!"

His father ignored him. "Can you speak now, my dear?"

She tried. She opened and closed her mouth. But alas, there was no sound.

She glanced at the father and son with so much sorrow in her eyes.

She sniffled softly in sadness.

Her eyes started to well up.

Stubbornly, at first, they remained in the confined space that they were born, then a single drop dared to venture forth and soon, a pair of twin streams cascaded down the flushed cheeks.

"H-Hey! Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Ichigo comforted her.

She wiped away her tears messily with her small hands, glanced at him from under her tear-soaked eyelashes, Ichigo attempted to move the seldom used muscles of his mouth to curve it up into a reassuring smile,

It has been a while.

But it must have work because she stopped crying and she started to stare at him with eyes that were made so bright by her tears, his face began to heat up,

_'I must really be coming down with something. A fever.'_ Ichigo thought wearily before he was shock by the impact of the girl throwing herself at him.

She clenched onto his t-shirt with her small fists and wept into his hard chest.

Ichigo did not know what to do.

He looked to his father and silently appealed to him for assistance.

Isshin gestured a hug with his own hands and tried to keep the grin from showing on his amused face.

Ichigo shook his head frantically.

Isshin nodded his, sagely.

Ichigo glared at his father, but then very slowly, his arms began to move and he wrapped them around her in a comforting hug.

At first, he felt her tensed up, so he started to rub her back gently to soothe away her misgivings, the hands loosened the grip on his t-shirt, the weeping trickled to mere sobs.

Ichigo continued to held her close.

He liked having this girl in his arms.

Inwardly, he sighed in contentment.

Till,

"Interesting."

"I said, quit saying that. And try to help her, you so-called doctor."

Isshin did not take offense to the insult by his son. Instead he looked at his son earnestly, "Are you willing to help?"

"Need you even have to ask. What do I have to do?" Ichigo looked to his father for further instructions.

But Isshin was already questioning the girl in his arms, "My dear,"

"Don't call her that too!"

"Then how do you suggest I call her, my green-eyed son? It's too rude to call her 'onna'. How about 'kanojo' or 'yome'?" Isshin grinned devilishly.

Ichigo could feel his face heating up by a few degree , "Shut up! You are embarrassing her. Just do what's important, you nitwit."

Isshin shrugged at his son. "My dear, do you think my son can help?" He asked gently.

She shook her head furiously against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo glanced inquisitively at his father.

"She is afraid of hurting you." His father explained.

Suddenly realization dawned on him, "Are you talking about a blood transfusion?" Simple enough.

He relaxed his hold on the girl, created a little space between them, looked down, he laid his hand on her chin, lifted it gently so her eyes can meet his, "It's alright. I won't be in any danger." He assured her.

Light worried brown eyes met hard concern brown eyes.

She shook her head again and tried to convey what she wanted to say with her eyes.

He could happily drown in those shimmery golden orbs.

"It's not blood."

"Are we talking about organs transplant? Why not? If I am found to be compatible."

That's correct. Lots of people have lived to a ripe old age with only one lung, one kidney, one liver, one testicle... Scratch that. She definitely does not need one of those.

One heart.

Even that, he will be more than willing to give it to her. If it was possible.

Or...

Has she already gotten it already?

"That's highly noble of you, my son. But no."

"Then, what is it?"

"Are you willing to do anything for her? Anything at all?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation at all.

"In that case,"

He saw his father placed his hand on the back of the girl's head and before he could protest at his father for laying his hand on her, he felt his father's other hand on him.

Isshin pushed the girl up and his son down for their faces to meet.

At first, he felt nothing.

Then the softest pair of lips moistened by tears touched his virgin lips, there was only slight contact, he wanted more, he leant forward, his grip around her tightened, he moved his mouth instinctively over hers and he wondered if he could taste her with his t...

When,

Her plump lips separated slightly and her tongue slip out to caress his lips delicately.

Was she asking him to open his mouth?

His first kiss!

And already it involved the tongue.

He happily obliged.

He heard a soft contented sigh.

She can speak!

His first kiss!

He tasted heaven through her.

It felt so unbelievable great.

Was it her?

He felt...

strangely very weak.

He felt...

Lightheaded.

The shame.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of soft honey brown eyes that shone brightly with concern at him.

He sworn he could see himself in those bright eyes.

And he thought.

_'I will do anything to protect that light.'_

(幽霊)


End file.
